perfectly imperfect
by TheLovelyRusher
Summary: Kendall is there to remind Logan how much he means to the band


**A/N So this kind of came out of nowhere after arguing with a friend last night about Ed Sheeran. He said Ed is anything but perfect, and I argued that he is "perfectly imperfect" and somehow this happened, mostly cuz I miss Kogan. So, enjoy?**

"_I don't know why the band is even keeping him around! All he does is hold BTR back. It's like he never grew up or something. They've all changed, but Logan is still a tiny pipsqueak who can't even dance."_

"_I bet the little one is a total fag, he sure acts like it."_

"_Everyone knows Logan is gay!"_

"_Logan is such a wimpy kid. All the other guys have beefed out except for him. He still looks like he's 15! What a loser."_

Logan furiously blinked back a sudden onslaught of tears and threw his phone down to the seat beside him, realizing that going through his twitter mentions may not have been the best idea. He had been hearing a lot of hate lately, and it reminded him kind of like a train wreck; no matter how badly you want to look away, you just can't. So every day for the past week, Logan would scroll through all of the hate in his newsfeed. It got to the point where he would ignore all of the amazing things his true fans would say, and instead feed his obsession with all of the hate. It was becoming something of an addiction, although he would never admit it. He fed off of the mean remarks and quirks about his weight and voice, about how he seemed to never grow up and was probably gay, which wasn't true in the slightest. He just had a small voice and a small stature. He thought he had finally accepted his body, but now more than ever he wished he was as beefy as Carlos and James, or at least as tall and striking as Kendall.

"You alright?" Kendall whispered from next to Logan. The boys were taking a long overnight drive to Phoenix, where they were meant to have a few interviews and do some signings around town for publicity for their new album. James and Carlos were fast asleep, drooling on each other's shoulders. Kendall himself had been ready to fall asleep too, until he noticed the way Logan was feverishly scrolling through something on his phone before throwing the device carelessly beside him and staring out the window at the endless darkness that rushed by as they drove down the highway.

"Fine," Logan mumbled. Kendall rolled his eyes. Unfinished sentences were always one of the first signs that Logan was anything but okay.

"You've been glued to your phone for days now Logan, and every time you put it down you are in a rotten mood. Are you going to tell me what's going on?

Logan just continued to stare out the window, hoping that Kendall would get the signal that now was not the time or place to talk about his feelings. Of course, Kendall didn't quite get the message.

"Fine, I'll find out for myself," The blonde mumbled stubbornly, reaching with his long fingers for the cellphone that rested next to Logan's blue jeaned thigh.

"No!" Logan practically screeched, his voice giving out when he realized he nearly woke James and Carlos up. He grabbed for his phone, and his fingertips just barely slid over the sleek surface. It was too late. Kendall held his phone out of reach, dangerously close to James' sleeping face. Logan scowled and sighed with apprehension, trying to figure out his next move. If James woke up, it was a sure fact that he would play along with Kendall's stupid little game. Logan didn't need everyone knowing what was going on.

"Give me the phone Kendall," Logan whined. Kendall ignored him, crawling over the seats to the way back of the van. He figured out Logan's passcode on the first try and was soon at the last page Logan had been on.

"Kendall this isn't funny, give me the damn phone," Logan growled, making his way over the back of the seats to where Kendall lay, his green eyes furiously moving back and forth as he read everything Logan had. The expression on his face meant anything but funny. Kendall was angry. Logan huffed and sat next to him, leaning against the back hatch of the van. It was no use fighting now, Kendall had seen the tweets and would be going into over-protective mode in 3, 2-

"Logan why on earth is this on your phone?" Kendall demanded. Logan could hear the faint lilt of anger in his voice, but it was masked with gentle concern. "Kelly and Gustavo made sure that anything hateful or negative is censored from our newsfeed." Kendall looked up at Logan, who in turn looked at his feet with guilt. "Why are you reading this?"

"Because, I hacked into Gustavo's account that controls ours and changed the censors. I-I wanted to see what fans were saying about me."

"These are not fans, Logan! And Gustavo and Kelly have explained to us hundreds of times before, no matter how amazing or successful you are, you will always have somebody trying to knock you back down." Kendall stopped his rant to read through every tweet that Logan had seen. Kendall's heart felt like it was breaking into a million different pieces. He had been trying so hard to protect his friends-especially Logan, from the inevitable hate that came with being famous. Finally, he had to throw the phone down much like Logan had earlier and scooped the brunet into his arms, pressing him to his chest. Logan eventually relaxed and sunk into the embrace.

"Is this why you've been acting so strangely lately?" Kendall whispered. He was rubbing Logan's back gently now. Logan nodded against his chest.

"I hear crap about me all the time, Kendall. It gets harder and harder to ignore. Do you know how many times I have been told to either leave the band, or 'grow a pair'? They are constantly attacking me, and how am I going to get any better if I don't listen to them?"

"Stop. Stop right there," Kendall said firmly, cutting Logan's self-deprecating words off. "You don't _need_ to get better. You don't need to get stronger or taller and your voice doesn't need to improve."

"Says who?" Logan scoffed.

"Says _me,"_ Kendall retorted quickly. "I don't care what anybody says, Logan. You are perfect for this band, you are perfect to me, and you aren't going anywhere. Who cares if you're the baby of the band? I wish I had 3 older brother figures looking out for me all the time."

"It's not being seen as the baby of the band that gets to me," Logan admitted. "They think I'm gay and don't deserve to be in the band. Do you think that way, too? You would want me out of the band if I were gay?"

Kendall's eyes widened, wondering where this was all coming from. Being a member of a boy band meant frequent comments about their sexuality. He was used to it. He just couldn't believe it was bothering Logan so much.

"You wouldn't hate me, would you?" Logan added in a soft, embarrassed voice, his cheeks lighting up bright red.

"Logan I would never hate you or kick you out of the band for anything, so don't even think that way. Why, are you suddenly gay?"

Logan chuckled, realizing how ridiculous he had been sounding. "No, not at all. Just afraid you all will hate me for the same reasons they do."

"Well that's a fear you don't have to have, because it's impossible. I could never hate you. And if you would stop listening to what a few idiot critics have to say about you and read instead what your adoring fans are saying, maybe you will know how much you really are loved. The fans love you and we love you, Logan. And that's what matters."

Logan considered Kendall's words, feeling much better. All he had needed was his big bro to kind of slap him in the face.

Kendall smirked a bit, as if he were laughing at his own joke. Logan looked at him curiously.

"What?" The brunet asked. Kendall grinned devilishly.

"Nothing, it's just if I thought anybody in the band would be made fun of for being gay, it would be James," Kendall said amusedly, right as James was waking up from his nap.

"_What?" _James turned in his seat to find Kendall and Logan huddled together behind the back seats, trying to hold in their laughter.

**A/N Okay yeah that was random. I miss writing one shots. I have been so crazy busy lately! Reviews would make me happy **


End file.
